In the Kings Bed
by Chel 90210
Summary: He's the King of England. She's an Austrian princess. She was forced to leave her country to marry a man who is as ruthless with a sword as he is with his women. Can the future Queen of England win over her people and tame the King of England? AH/AU
1. The Red Wedding

**The Red Wedding**

She sat among people she never seen before. She was the woman spoken of behind the small whispers and side-glances in the corner.

A crown of bright red flowers rested on top of her head. A white gown made out of lace hugged tightly to her body accentuating each curve that she wish she could hide. She was by no means dainty. Her hips were big and round and her full breasts gathered the attention of every man in the room.

Every man except her husband.

He spared her but one glance during the ceremony. His lips kissed her fully on the mouth, but Caroline did not know how to react. The king pulled away too suddenly and the crowd erupted in cheers before she could speak.

Her face was as red as a tomato then as it was now.

The food that was before her was far brusquer than she was used too. She tried her best not to seem rude, but her stomach would never agree with her later if she ate the entire plate.

She looked over to the king on her right. He was speaking to several men confirming that his attention was far away from hers. Not even on her wedding day could the king allow time for leisure.

He had yet to dance with her and that only gave the court another reason to speak ill about her. A future Queen who couldn't tame her King was no Queen at all.

The sound of trumpets caused Caroline to look straight. Entertainers entered the room. A small band playing instruments took center stage and suddenly Klaus' attention was pulled forward.

Jesters stood in front of the grand table and began to perform tricks. Caroline took a moment to enjoy herself. She gasped and applauded at the entertainment before her.

Caroline made the mistake of looking over at Klaus. He was staring directly at her. His gaze startled her, but Caroline's did her best to hold her composure.

"Do they entertain you Lady Caroline?" His full attention was now on her.

She rested her hands on her lap and paused before she answered him.

"I find them quite entertaining, your majesty."

"That was the first smile I've seen from you all day." He said as he took a long gulp out of his goblet. "I should make note to do that more often."

"Tis' not hard to make me smile, your grace." She smiled at him to prove her point.

He leaned in close to her causing Caroline to stiffen. She could feel his breath close to her ear. "You're going to be a Queen, Lady Caroline." She felt the goose bumps on the side of her neck. "I expect you to address me as a Queen."

He hesitated a second before he pulled away.

"Klaus." Her name hummed on her lips. His mouth turned up into a one sided smile in approval before his attention was once again diverted back to his council.

She only sat for a few minutes before a man approached the front of the grand table. "Your grace." He bowed before her.

Caroline placed her hand on her chest. The formality startled her. She was not accustomed to what she was about to become. She nodded allowing the man to speak.

"May I have the honor of escorting you in the next dance?" He asked boldly.

Caroline desperately wanted to. She wanted to say yes, but yet again she was not used to the custom.

Was she to say no? Was she to dance with the King first?

She raised her hand as if to speak, but the King's voice masked her silent one.

"The future Queen will have her first dance with me." He announced. "After that, any man may have the pleasure."

The man cowered away.

Klaus abruptly ended his conversation with his council. He stood and extended his hand to Caroline.

She took it without question.

He held her close as the entire congregation watched them in awe. His large hands wrapped around the smallest part of her torso. His gaze remained fixed on hers.

"I've neglected you." He mentioned as he spun her in his arms. "It is not my intention to make you feel that way, but I must remind you that it was done with good reason."

Caroline nodded accepting his answer. He was a King and knew that his time was precious.

"I will make it up to you, Lady Caroline." He promised.

The dance ended and Klaus lead Caroline back to the grand table. After his attentions were taken away from her the third time, Caroline decided to indulge in her reception.

She didn't see Klaus the rest of the night. Lady Caroline danced with many men. She spoke with many nobles and made conversation with several other Ladies.

Their initial reaction was stiff, but welcoming. After a couple of minutes they eventually fell into her spell.

Lady Caroline was the most loved in her country. She won the hearts of many and it wasn't just for her captivating nature. She was honest, charitable and compassionate.

Lady Caroline was everything a King like Klaus needed in a Queen. And she would try her hardest to prove that to him.

* * *

She kept her arms wrapped around her torso as she took several small steps on the cobblestone.

Small torches lined the length of the hallway. Guards stood in two around every corner, yet none of them spared her a glance.

Her long blonde curls were brushed behind her shoulders and the faint smell of lavender lingered from earlier events.

Her only lady in waiting placed her hand on her forearm. "Good luck, your grace."

Caroline didn't turn around, but simply nodded.

They reached a grand door at the end of the hallway. Caroline took a deep breath before the guard opened the door and granted Caroline entrance.

Just as easily as the door opened, it shut.

There was no going back now.

The King's chambers were far beyond what she had imagined.

The entire room was draped in royal blue and wild animal fur was placed along the floor and bed.

His back was turned.

She knew he heard her enter, but the king made no effort to acknowledge her presence.

Her grip tightened on her robe.

Klaus set the glass of ale down and walked towards the hearth. His entire mood had shifted from the reception. His look was fierce.

"You understand what must happen tonight, Lady Caroline?" He questioned her knowledge.

"I do, your grace." Her answer was quick and rehearsed.

"I told you to stop with the formalities. You will soon be a Queen."

She knew the king was a cold man. Caroline just didn't know the extent of his harshness.

She heard stories of his fearlessness, dominance and harsh nature.

Caroline must have been a fool to think he would treat his wife differently.

"Remove your robe and leave your gown on." He commanded

Caroline obeyed letting her robe fall at her feet. Her gown was two inches above her ankles. And in the light, you could see completely through it.

She waited for his next order.

"Lie down in the center of the bed." He said following behind her.

He allowed her a second to adjust before joining her on the marital bed.

She began to tremble at his close proximity. Caroline wasn't used to anyone being that close to her.

"You have no reason to be afraid." He said reassuringly. "I will not hurt you."

She shook her head, fighting back the fear of what was to come.

"I want you to understand that I will bed you until you are swollen with child. You will visit my bed four times a week. The other three days, I will be occupied."

She didn't expect her husband to completely honor their marital vowels. He was a King, after all.

"You will provide me with an heir. Once your task is fulfilled I will no longer require you in my bed."

The harshness of his words stung.

She was strong woman, but scared witless of the unknown.

He removed his own robe, leaving him completely bare. Caroline gasped for she never seen a man naked. He was a work of art.

Klaus hovered his body over hers. He placed his elbows on either side of her head to support himself.

Her body became quickly alert as his body molded perfectly with hers.

"I will not kiss you." He told her firmly.

She nodded, disappointed with his comment.

He pulled her gown up to her waist, leaving her top half covered.

"Spread your legs." He commanded.

She felt him now more that she had a few moments ago. Caroline felt her heart rate accelerate.

He placed himself at her entrance.

"This is going to hurt a little bit." He explained. "But I promise it won't hurt for long."

She felt his tip at her entrance and she tilted her hips in response.

He began to push the head of his penis inside her. Caroline felt her walls stretching and a small tear fell down her cheek.

"It hurts." She told him trying to halt his movements.

His grabbed her wrists and placed them above her head. She arched her back pressing her chest into his.

He breached her barrier as she fought against his restraint.

"Your majesty I —-" he cut her words with his lips.

He was a bastard, but was no fool. He wouldn't physically hurt a woman by intention.

His lips briefly numbed the pain as he tore through her seal. He was now completely inside of her.

The pain subsided and Caroline instinctively began to move with him.

She opened her mouth embracing his kisses.

He didn't plan on being this involved tonight.

He didn't want to be this intimate with his wife.

She let out small involuntary moans as his thrusts met hers with equal force.

He released her wrists allowing her to explore his back with her smooth, petite hands.

He tore at her gown, breaking the vow that he made to himself for a second time.

He was becoming too involved.

Klaus placed his lips on her pebbled nipple and slowly began to tease the hardened peak.

Caroline felt an unfamiliar tightening in her lower belly.

"Klaus." She used his given name for the first time.

He lifted his head and met her lips once more increasing the speed of his movements.

Caroline's orgasm ripped through her entire core.

Never before had she felt such euphoria. Her body clenched tightly around his and his release followed seconds after hers.

He slowly pulled out of her making sure that he didn't harm her.

She continued to lay there still in awe of what happened.

Caroline never knew such pleasure existed.

Klaus rolled to the side of the bed and sat on the edge.

He wasn't supposed to feel like this.

"You may stay here tonight." He said. "But tomorrow night and every night following, you will return to the adjoining bedroom."

Still shocked, Caroline began to contemplate how she was going to stay in his bed.

And be the only one to occupy it.

After all, she was going to be a Queen.

* * *

The blood stained sheets were proof of her consummation.

The servants grinned as they took the evidence out of the Kings chamber.

Caroline awoke to an empty bed. She was in an unfamiliar place with nowhere to go.

She pulled the small blanket she had up to her chin. Certainly someone would come and retrieve her soon.

Caroline was escorted to her own room minutes later. She crossed through the adjoining door and gasped at the scene before her.

The room was similar to the King's, but draped in dark red hues. A tall mirror was placing near an elegant vanity along with several cushions for leisure. Tall pillars lined the outside of her large bed. It stood at least three feet off of the ground with large throw pillows on top.

She walked up to a trunk and unlocked the clasp. Inside, she found several headdresses and accessories for her hair.

It was made for a Queen.

Her lady in waiting delivered a plate of fruit and began to dress for the day. Caroline trembled in anticipation to see the King again. From what she heard, the King was wrapped up with his council today.

She hardly knew if she would cross paths with him, but still thought of the possibility.

In the main hall the king sat upon his throne after hours of strenuous meetings.

Many people gathered for the celebration of his new wife and successful consummation.

She entered at the sound of trumpets.

Everyone's motion still as the elegant flower descended down the center aisle.

Her eyes were only made for his.

His look remained impassive and cold as she walked towards him.

How could she succumb to the formalities of court when she was so intimate with the king the night before?

Her face turned crimson as she made eye contact with the king.

He nodded briefly and stood to greet his future Queen.

She curtsied as she took his hand.

That evening Caroline stood alone in her chamber.

It was late and no one had called her to the King's bed.

Was she supposed to go on her own? Was he waiting for her like she was for him?

She placed her hand on the adjoining door and contemplated her next move.

Opening the door she felt the butterfly's low in her stomach.

Looking up Caroline expected to see the King. Instead she was greeted by another woman.

An indecent woman was lying on the black fur in front of the hearth.

Stunned, Caroline spoke out.

"Who are you?" Her distaste was clear in her tone.

The woman rolled on her stomach and glanced at Caroline.

"Ah, my Lady Caroline." She smiled coyly. "I wasn't supposed to meet you like this."

Caroline crossed her arms and walked further into the room. More or less she was claiming her territory.

"I would have hoped not to have met you at all." Caroline said firmly.

"Now leave his majesty's bed chamber."

"That is not your call, your grace." She stood up fully nude. Her long lanky body caused Caroline's insides to curl.

A door shut behind Caroline.

The mysterious woman stood firmly in place.

Caroline spun around and made eye contact with the king.

His face looked conflicted as he approached the two women.

"You're dismissed, Tanya."

"Your majesty." She curtsied and made her leave.

"You should not have seen that." He said pulling the strap on his sword belt.

Caroline remained silent carefully thinking out her next words.

"I should have been more clear on the days you were to be in my chambers." He frowned. "I promise to send someone for you next time."

Upset with him, Caroline decided to take her leave.

His statement was the hint she needed.

"Your grace." She curtsied.

With her back to the king, her hand reached for her bedroom door.

She felt firm hands wrap around her waist.

His lips were at her ear. "Don't turn your back on me."

His words sent chills up her spine.

She tensed dropping her hand from the door.

"My Queen." He murmured placing a kiss behind her ear.

He trailed several more butterfly kisses down her neck and onto her collarbone.

His hands moved up her torso firmly placing his hands on each breast.

"Your majesty…" She started to protest, but Klaus cleared all of her thoughts as he tore the middle of her dress.

Her initial reaction was to cover herself, but the king was swift.

She was helpless in his arms as her chest made contact with his.

Caroline wasn't sure when he removed his clothes, but her mind was elsewhere.

He picked her up and carried her to the center of the bed. The king carefully removed the remainder of her garments.

"My dress.." She started to mumble.

"Silence, my Queen." He covered her lips with his own causing Caroline to moan.

He kissed her ankle and down the length of her leg until he reached her center.

He placed a kiss on her womanhood before trailing lingering kisses up her soft curves.

Finding the valley of her breasts, he tweaked each nipple with his thumb and forefinger.

She was withering beneath him and he knew that she was ready.

He placed himself at her entrance and swiftly filled her core.

Her face flushed pink and a bead of sweat fell down her angelic face.

She moved in sync with him matching each thrust with equal force.

He grabbed her hips controlling the movements and before he knew it, Caroline was like a wanton beneath him.

Still connected, he flipped them over so that she was on top.

Caroline eyed him questioningly.

She has no idea what to do.

"Roll your hips." He instructed. She obediently followed his instruction.

He placed his hands on her hips one more to guide her movement.

Caroline's hands were placed firmly on the kings chest supporting each movement.

She felt her orgasm build faster than it had the night before.

It hit her like an explosion.

"Klaus…" She used his given name for the second time in ecstasy.

His release followed seconds after hers. He flipped her over filling her with his seed.

He kept his movements steady as they both came down from their high.

Minutes later Caroline fought with her mind and body.

He told her the day before that she had to leave after each night, but her body wanted her to stay.

She sided with her mind.

She picked herself out of the kings bed and gathered the remainder of her dress.

As she was about to leave for the second time that night, Klaus stopped her once more.

"Lady Caroline." He called from the depths of his bed.

"Klaus." She acknowledged him informally.

"Stay with me." He commanded.

A Queen didn't have to be told twice.

* * *

**AN: I've posted about half of this story on tumblr… so I tried to tie all of it together to get to the point.**

**The relationship between Caroline and Klaus will take work. He is not accustomed to love or answering to anyone other than himself.**

**So his activities with other women aren't just going to poof away. Caroline will be hurt. She will feel alone.**

**But do not worry… Klaus will turn around!**

**This isn't my usual genre, but I do enjoy reading it… It's something I'm trying to work on**


	2. Walk of Punishment

**Walk of Punishment **

Lady Caroline gazed at the paintings on the ceiling as her newly appointed advisor spoke.

She was amazed by the textures, patterns and colors used to portray the people in the artwork.

"… Lady Caroline?" Sir Alaric interrupted her distraction.

Her eyes fluttered and she took in a deep breath of air trying to center herself back to reality.

Her gazed locked with his.

Sir Alaric had been appointed the first of Lady Caroline's council. He was a man chosen by the king himself. Sir Alaric's guidance was the word of the king.

His influence on Lady Caroline would ensure that all of the king's needs were being met whether Lady Caroline knew it or not.

Both Sir Alaric and Lady Caroline met in the throne room of the queen. Although she was not allowed to sit upon the throne, the room was for her use.

It was a decent sized room draped in dark red hues. It was plush and very inviting to the female sex.

It would be a room she would use during her reign as queen. A room made for her to gather with her ladies in waiting, children, and council.

Lady Caroline sighed. It was barely two days after her wedding and permanent decisions were already being demanded of her. Sir Alaric pressed several issues due to the upcoming wedding festivities. They required the new courts to be presented in a few days and Lady Caroline only had one person under her wing.

"You must choose your ladies in waiting today, Lady Caroline." Sir Alaric explained.

Lady Caroline looked at her new advisor questioningly. "I already have one lady in waiting, Sir Alaric." And it was true. Her lady in waiting had traveled with her from Austria. To dispose of her would be absolutely ridiculous.

"The king requested that you select four new ones." He told her.

"I don—"

"I must recommend you not to go against the king." Alaric warned her. "Your place here is fragile until –"

" –Until I'm with child." She finished his sentence. "I understand that Sir Alaric, but I will not tell my lady in waiting, _whom has been with me since I was a child_ to leave."

"Please do as the king says." He pleaded. "The king advises you to be surrounded with new faces. He has even made a particular recommendation." He tried to lighten the room.

Lady Caroline wasn't daft to the ways of a royal court. The king did not make a decision to solely benefit the queen. He made the decision to benefit himself. If Lady Caroline's intuition were correct, the woman who the king recommended would be one that he wanted to bed.

Lady Caroline gritted her teeth.

She knew and expected this behavior from the king, but why so soon?

"I would like to meet the woman who the king feels so strongly for." Lady Caroline said. "I advise you to bring the woman to me immediately, Sir Alaric."

Sir Alaric hesitated. "I'm afraid the kings recommendation is unable to meet with you today."

"If the king himself recommended her, then she would have to be able to meet with me today, wouldn't she?" Lady Caroline was trying to bring some truth to the situation. "If this woman is to be a part of my court then she is required to be present. If she isn't here with the other women, then I will not consider her for the position."

"I believe I might have exaggerated when I said that the woman was a recommendation." Sir Alaric refused to meet her gaze. He had expected he to embrace the king's decision without question.

"It is a requirement of you to accept her as your lady in waiting."

"Then you've confirmed my suspicions." Caroline gathered her gown and swiftly made her way out of the throne room.

"Lady Caroline!" Sir Alaric called after her. "Please do not go to the king." He begged.

Lady Caroline stopped in midstride and turned to face Sir Alaric. "Then you should have done as I asked and retrieved the harlot yourself."

Ignoring his protests Lady Caroline stormed through the corridors of the castle taking a deep breath as she approached the king's bedroom door.

Two guards stood outside of it. She knew that she would never get in through the front. Instead, she walked into her own bedroom and decided to enter through her connecting door.

She took another deep breath before she turned the doorknob. Lady Caroline tried her best to mentally prepare herself for the sight before her.

The woman from the other night stood where Lady Caroline stood the night before. The king stood firmly behind her with one hand cupping her nonexistent breast. His other in areas Lady Caroline would rather forget.

Lady Caroline was a strong woman, but the sight of them together knocked the wind out of her diaphragm.

She froze.

The truth was that she didn't plan much beyond catching them in the act.

She remembered the king calling her Tanya. The woman looked up at Lady Caroline with a grin on her face.

Lady Caroline could not believe the audacity of the woman. Of course the king selected her. From what Lady Caroline knew, she had no respect for herself let alone other people…. _especially _the future queen.

The king untangled himself from Lady Tanya's embrace.

"Dress yourself, Tanya." Lady Tanya obeyed ensuring that she took her sweet time doing it.

The king placed a robe on his body to cover himself. He still hadn't acknowledged Lady Caroline. Instead he turned to Tanya and placed kiss on her lips.

"Later my sweet Tanya." Lady Tanya's eyes glistened at his words. "Leave us and let me speak with my future queen."

Lady Tanya hadn't even bothered to spare the future queen a glance as she rushed out of the king's chambers.

"I hope you have a perfect excuse for interrupting my personal time, Lady Caroline." The king poured himself a glass of ale.

"Is that woman to be a part of my court?" She asked trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I think she would be an asset to your court." Klaus said. "She is from a highly ranked family. Her presence would be a great influence on you."

"You wish me to be a harlot then?" Lady Caroline could not hold back her words. The king didn't speak. The truth of her words caused Klaus to stiffen. He was not used to being spoken to this way.

Yet here he stood here as the future queen defied him.

"I'm absolutely sure Lady Tanya is here more so for your benefit than mine." Lady Caroline crossed her arms. "She will not be apart of my court."

Klaus was across the room in seconds.

Both of his hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. His grip wasn't painful or harsh, but it scared Lady Caroline to see him in this manner.

This was a side of the king that she feared to see.

"I have killed men for lesser words my queen." His voice was a harsh whisper. He was trembling and she knew that she had angered him greatly.

"You _will_ accept Lady Tanya as one of your ladies in waiting." He commanded. "I will not have you disregard my decisions."

He released his grip on her arms and backed away.

"I expect to see you enter with her as a part of your court tonight." He told her. "There will be consequences if you chose to disobey me, Lady Caroline."

* * *

Lady Caroline stood in her bedroom just before sunset with her newly appointed ladies in waiting.

Lady Katherine was married to the king's brother, Elijah, Duke of York. She was also was swollen with child which pleased the people of England greatly. Lady Caroline knew as soon as she walked into the room that she had a connection with her.

And it was also a bonus that she was in relation to the king himself.

Lady Bennett, or Bonnie as Lady Caroline called her in private, traveled with her from Austria. Lady Caroline refused to push away her closest friend and she knew that if she had to bring in Lady Tanya under her wing, she would not be refused Lady Bennett.

Lady Rebekah was sister to the king. She was a wise choice, but not a initial choice. Lady Caroline knew that Rebekah would be an asset to her court if she had to put up with Lady Tanya. Lady Rebekah took word from no one but her brother, the king.

Lady Rebekah was due to marry an ally of the kingdom in a few short months, but Lady Caroline decided to take her under her wing anyway knowing that short time would be well deserved.

Lady Tanya made a late appearance to the gathering. She strode into the room and stood in front of all the women. Looking Lady Caroline up and down she took her place next to Lady Caroline. The act alone caused the other women in the room to gasp.

Lady Caroline clenched her fists. One woman would not so easily insult her. She would make sure that this woman would not be favored among her court.

Yet Lady Tanya was doing that herself with her actions.

When all the women were finally chosen, Lady Caroline refused to acknowledge her.

Lady Tanya just simply followed her and the rest of the women back to her chamber as they prepared for the night.

The dress that was made for Lady Caroline to wear tonight was a long gold gown, embroidered with silver diamonds. Lady Bennett stood behind her and pulled at the strings of her corset.

Lady Caroline held onto her midsection trying her best to breath as the whalebone constricted her lungs.

"Only one more pull, your grace." Lady Bennett pulled tightly one last time and quickly tied the ends of her corset.

Lady Caroline let out a huff of air as Lady Bennett retrieved her gown. Lady Tanya stood off to the side providing no assistance to the future queen.

"Would you mind helping me carry the gown, Lady Tanya?" Bonnie gave Tanya a crude look.

Lady Rebekah had yet to acknowledge Tanya, but Caroline knew that she wouldn't. Rebekah was as stubborn as a mule, but she would not be the one to correct the sister of the king.

She knew that when the king found out his sister was snubbing his mistress, he would be furious.

"I suppose I can." She pushed herself off of the wall and helped Caroline dress for the night.

Once they were all ready, they were escorted to great hall. Lady Tanya assumed her place next to Lady Caroline, but before the doors opened Caroline turned to her.

"You are not permitted to stand side by side with me." Her harsh words were true. Tanya stared at Lady Caroline as if she was joking before taking a _slight_ step behind Caroline.

Lady Caroline scowled at Lady Tanya for her audacity. "Lady Tanya. I'm afraid you do not understand what I'm trying to explain. You must take your place behind the rest of the ladies. We descend according to _rank._"

Lady Tanya stomped her feet and stood behind Lady Bennett.

Lady Caroline looked forward and spoke once more before they entered grand hall. "I will not remind you of your place again, Lady Tanya. I will expect you to know it."

* * *

Tonight marked the third night of Klaus and Caroline's marriage union.

Now that Lady Caroline's court was almost fully in place, the more formal events were set to take place.

Lady Caroline bowed low to the king as she made her appearance in the great hall. The king took her hand and pulled her next to him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the future queen's lips.

Lady Caroline couldn't help but glance at Lady Tanya as the king embraced her. Lady Caroline knew that as long and Tanya was around she would be a constant thorn in her side.

She had to find a way to get rid of her.

The room erupted in applause.

The king put his hand up and silenced the crowed.

"The future queen and I thank you for sharing in the celebration of our third night as man and wife. The union of England and Austria has brought great peace among our nation and will continue to do so for years to come!"

The room cheered again and the sound of music faded out the celebrations of the crowd.

Lady Caroline took a seat next the king. Her ladies in waiting took their place close to the king's advisors.

People started to gather in the center to dance. Lady Caroline nodded at her ladies in waiting giving them permission to freely roam in the grand hall. She knew how excited they were to indulge in the wedding festivities.

All of them made an advance to the dance floor except Lady Tanya. Lady Caroline ignored it deciding not to respond to her behavior.

A few moments later the king stood. Lady Caroline sat patiently waiting for him to extend his hand, but he never did.

He stood in front of Tanya and took her by the hand. He led her out to the dance floor and the entire room parted. Lady Caroline gripped the sides of the chair trying her best to seem composed.

What the king was doing was an absolute insult to the future queen.

The entire room stopped their dancing and allowed Klaus and Tanya to dance together. Lady Caroline did her best to keep her gaze on only those two.

The rest of the court was silenced or grouped together whispering of the king's actions. But none would say a word to him.

Slander against the king was treason. Words were spoken, but with trepidation.

Lady Caroline knew better.

An impeccably dressed man suddenly stood before her. She looked up at him noticing that he resembled the king.

"My brother isn't known for his good manners." Klaus' brother said to her. "Let me dissolve your discomfort and escort you to the dance floor." Caroline looked at him apprehensively questioning his motive.

"If you dance with me the king will not mind." Klaus' brother said sensing her fear.

Lady Caroline looked up at the man and smiled. She took his hand and decided to trust him.

_What did she have to lose?_

The murmurs grew louder.

Lady Caroline and the king's brother joined the king and Lady Tanya in the center of the dance floor.

"My name is Kol Mikaelson, Duke of Kent." He grinned.

"Lady Caroline," She introduced herself as Kol spun her around on the dance floor. "Future Queen of England."

"The future title suits you." He said. "I do apologize again for the behavior of my brother. He does as he pleases, but does not think of the consequences. I'm sure his actions alone tonight will give the court enough gossip for the next month." Kol chuckled.

As the song ended the crowd started to gather back in the center. Lady Caroline broke away from Kol, Duke of Kent and quickly found her ladies in waiting.

Lady Tanya still stood by the side of the king. Lady Caroline decided not to care and quickly found Rebekah, Bonnie and Katherine.

They all looked at her with concern, but Lady Caroline held her hand up and shook her head.

She did not need to contribute to the gossip of court.

They all stood by her side for the rest of the night. The king had not approached Lady Caroline once after she danced with his brother. She suspected that the act may have upset him, but what he did was no better.

Did he expect her to sit down and watch both of them embrace each other in front of everyone?

If she was to be the future Queen of England, she was certainly going to act like one.

As the night grew later, Lady Caroline decided to retire. She took Lady Bennett with her allowing the rest of the ladies to retire to their own chambers.

Once they were in the confinements of Lady Caroline's chambers, Lady Bennett began to take out the pins in her hair.

"I do not care for Lady Tanya, your grace." Bonnie was always honest. Lady Caroline admired that she could always count on Bonnie for a good opinion.

"The decision was out of my hand." She explained. Lady Caroline could say no more. She knew assumptions would be made about Lady Tanya's presence in the court, but Lady Caroline did not dare to indulge in the gossip no matter how true it was.

She trusted Lady Bennett with her life, but she could not comment on the king's affairs.

Her distaste towards the woman was made and she would leave it at that.

Lady Caroline's bedroom door slammed causing both her and Bonnie to jump.

The king himself stood in the doorway with primal eyes.

Lady Bennett stood and bowed in response to his presence. He dismissed her with a shake of his hand. Bonnie didn't hesitate.

Lady Caroline stood with her back to the King.

Although he was never physically abusive, his rigid demeanor caused her to tremble.

He approached her slowly placing both of his hands firmly on her waist.

His lips were at her ear. "Do you perceive me to be a jealous man, Lady Caroline?"

Slowly, he loosened the strings on her corset releasing her from her confinement.

She let out a huff of air briefly enjoying the release.

His hands were cool on her lower back. Caroline shivered.

She shook her head fighting back the tears that were already starting to form.

His impassive behavior scared her. His tactic wasn't direct.

The King was questioning her, but she did not know what she did.

"I will not be made a fool." He told her. Lady Caroline's dress dropped at her feet leaving her exposed.

Oh he was angry with her and it wasn't going to go unpunished.

* * *

**AN:**

**As you can see, Lady Tanya is going to be a huge problem.**

**Lady Caroline is still trying to find her way in the realm of the kingdom and as Lady Caroline put it…. Tanya will be a thorn in her side.**

**Sorry to leave it as a cliffhanger…. But it will allow you to speculate!**

**AND if you don't follow me on ****tumlbr**** please do!**** belchel**


	3. Sweet and Vaded

**Sweet and Vaded**

She crossed her arms across her chest keeping her back to the king. She felt the heat radiating from his body as he stood behind her.

His hands remained on her lower back, but dared not to move any lower or higher. Instead he spoke softly behind her.

"I see you've met my youngest brother." He commented. His fingertips began to make small movements around her hips.

"He was kind." Caroline said honestly. "And didn't want to see me alone."

"He's known for his indiscretions, Lady Caroline." He warned her. "I would advise you to withdrawal yourself from further situations."

"Do you not trust me?" She asked as she attempted to pull away from him. His touch was too distracting.

"I don't trust anyone." He said without thought. "But in this case, it is my own blood that I fear."

"Surely you would not think of me as an adulteress." She said. "I spoke the same vows as you when we married three days ago, your grace. I would be a fool to break them."

The small movements stopped and his grip tightened on her hips. He pulled her back harshly into his groin. Caroline gasped at the swift movement.

"You _would _be a fool." He spoke directly into her ear. "A brave fool, but a fool no less."

"And are you brave, your grace?" Secondary meanings lingered behind her words.

"I am the king, I have no choice but to be brave." He answered.

"And are you a fool, your grace?"

"I am no fool," His voice grew harsh. "Where are you going with this?"

"But you're an adulterer." Caroline accused. "You would be a fool."

He swiftly spun her around in his arms locking her in an embrace.

"I am your king." He reminded her calmly. "Your swift tongue will be your downfall, Lady Caroline. I suggest you control your lips before you sit on the throne."

Caroline placed her hands on the king's chest and tore herself from his hold. The king backed away honoring her space.

His eyes lingered on her naked chest and for a second. The future queen forgot how she stood before him.

Embarrassed, she quickly covered what she could.

"You don't have to hide from me." He slowly took a step towards her. He placed his hand on her wrist pulling her arms from her breasts. "I want to see you." He told her.

"I want to see the body that will carry the future king of England." Lady Caroline slowly let her guard down.

* * *

_She was young, innocent and a fool for pretty words. But in time she would learn the ways of the world and not quickly succumb to reassuring words._

* * *

The seventh day of marriage was considered a milestone.

It was celebrated greatly with an honorary jousting tournament. Champions from Austria and well as England would be participating in this event, not as enemies, but as a nation combined.

They weren't due to the jousting arena for a few hours.

In the queen's room, Caroline and her ladies sat near the large windows on the side of the room.

They were working on their needlework and Lady Caroline was trying to concentrate on anything but that.

Her thoughts were consumed with the king.

They saw very little of one another during the day, but by night, she was at his mercy.

An involuntary shiver ran up her spine as she thought of his touch.

She knew his day was filled with much business and therefore had no time for other activities.

The king had not bedded Lady Tanya since Caroline had caught them in the act.

She could tell that Lady Tanya had significantly toned down her actions since then. She was more reserved and less bold that she had been initially.

Caroline suspected that the king had spoken to her about her disrespect. Caroline hadn't said much about her, but she knew that her behavior had reached the king's ears and he wasn't pleased.

Caroline's smiled silently to herself.

Lady Tanya was digging her own grave. She knew it would be only a matter of time.

"You seem extremely happy today, your grace." Lady Katherine placed her needlework on her lap.

"I am, Katherine." Caroline tied the knot on the end of her string.

"Does it have to do with a particular king in your bed every night?" Caroline tried to hide the color in her face, but the crimson was hard to mask.

"I'm not much for pillow talk, Lady Katherine." She tried to be discreet. As much as she would like to gloat in front of Tanya, she didn't really care to fuel the fire.

"Oh don't be modest, your grace!" She said. "You could be carrying a royal baby as we speak!"

Lady Tanya slammed her needlework on the table beside her.

"I apologize." She said with no sincerity.

No one acknowledged her attempt.

Instead Lady Katherine rambled on.

"I hope that it is soon." She said. "Then our children could grow together." She smiled placing a hand on her swollen abdomen. Lady Katherine was due very soon. From what Caroline knew she had the Duke of York completely at her mercy with the pregnancy.

They were praying for a boy, but she knew Katherine would be happy with just a healthy baby.

"My menses is due in a few weeks." Caroline whispered to Katherine not wanting anyone to hear. "I should find out then." Lady Caroline was eager, but on edge.

She wanted a child of her own, but her fear was not being able to bear one at all. She came from a line of extremely fertile women, but she was still filled with worry.

"I should find out as well." Lady Tanya piped in. Lady Caroline had not been quiet enough.

Every lady in the room stopped what they were doing and looked over at Tanya. Silent murmurs were hushed among the other women.

Lady Caroline shot her a disapproving look, but decided not to comment. The last thing she needed was another confrontation with the harlot. As far as Lady Caroline was concerned, Tanya was well beneath her.

And what would you do?" Lady Tanya asked directly.

Lady Caroline contemplated her words. A part of her didn't want to speak to Katherine at all. She knew that Katherine was purposely trying to stir the pot.

"If what?" Lady Caroline said tentatively.

The room was completely silent. Not one of her ladies dared to interrupt either of them.

"If I were to become with child before you." She stood up from her seated position and stood in front of the future queen.

Lady Caroline remained calm as her lady in waiting as she stood before her.

"It does not matter." Lady Caroline said simply.

She definitely _could not _ignore this.

Tanya looked at her questioningly.

"The child I bear will be the next King of England." Lady Caroline stood up face to face with Tanya. "Any child that you have will be a bastard. So my dear Lady Tanya, I care not if you sleep in the king's bed. You are replaceable."

"Everyone is replaceable." She shot back.

"I'm an Austrian princess." She said. "I assure you I am not."

Lady Tanya kept her eyes on Caroline, but took her seat.

"I have had to remind you of your place not once, but twice Lady Tanya and I am sure that the king himself reprimanded you on your behavior. While I may not like you or your intentions towards my husband, I cannot be the one to ask you to leave. But don't think for a second that you're not replaceable. You may be in the king's bed, but you are apart of _my court_ and you will obey me."

Lady Caroline finally took a seat and the rest of the ladies turned back to their needlework.

She had silenced Lady Tanya for the moment, but Caroline was still new to the castle and to the nation.

She did not know the exact lengths that Lady Tanya or her family would go to.

All that Caroline knew was that she had to have a child before Tanya did. Even if her child were a bastard, it would be an embarrassment to the future queen.

* * *

Lady Caroline entered the jousting arena with the king's court for the opening ceremony.

Because she did not hold the title as queen, she was not permitted to stand directly next to him. Instead, the dowager queen, Esther accompanied Klaus.

She had yet to have a confrontation with the dowager, but she knew that she couldn't avoid it forever.

She was already displeased that the Austrian princess was using her former throne room while she was not yet crowned.

On the fifth day of her marriage, the dowager had attempted to enter the room with her ladies, but the guards denied her by request of the king.

He had already made the decision to give Lady Caroline the room.

Caroline had caught the argument later that night outside of their chambers.

"_That room was once mine, son." The dowager spoke in hushed tones. "I still hold that title until she gives you a son."_

"_She is my wife." He explained to her. "You no longer have the rights of a queen. You are a dowager and will be properly compensated for that. You ask too much of me."_

"_What would your father say about this?"_

_The king pinched his thumb and forefinger between his nose. "What I am doing is right by the future queen. You have no rights to make demands of me. I am not only your son. I am the king."_

Lady Caroline knew that Esther could not survive without control.

She was taking control of what she had left and knew that entering the arena side by side with the king was an honor alone.

Lady Caroline was given the seat next the king up on the podium. The dowager sat bitterly one level below the royal court. The autumn breeze felt nice under her heavy dress.

Her ladies in waiting were not permitted to sit on the upper stage. They were seated one level below her, which put them next to the king's court. Lady Katherine and Rebekah were the exception and sat with the royal family.

She wished that Tanya would sit with the commoners or not be here at all, but Caroline was grateful that she away from the king.

The sound of trumpets caused the boisterous crowd to silence. The king stood at the head of the stage and made introductory speeches.

Lady Caroline only knew of few Austrian jousters from her country.

One in particular stood out before her. When she was just a young girl, a young man always asked Lady Caroline to tie a ribbon on his lance.

He went by the name of Lockwood. She never knew his first name because her father never allowed her to. It was considered to be too informal and inappropriate.

"I will now begin the first round with two very skilled men from each country." The king said. "My brother, Elijah, Duke of York will be jousting Tyler Lockwood of Austria."

Caroline felt her throat tighten.

_It couldn't be._

She could not see his face, but saw the armor and steed he rode on. Both men circled the arena while the crowd roared with excitement.

The both took their place directly in front of the king and removed their helmets. Caroline gasped at the drastic changes on Lockwood's face.

It was older, mature and more defined.

She shook her head of silly thoughts because the man that stood before her was only a childhood crush.

But Lockwood's gaze told Caroline otherwise. She knew now a man did not look at a woman that way without fully wanting her.

"Present your lances to a lady of your choice for luck." The king ordered.

Elijah extended his lance to Lady Katherine who could barely stand because of the size of her belly. Once she tied a blue ribbon on the end of Elijah's lance the crowed erupted in cheer once again.

Lady Caroline's heart was frantically beating against her chest. Now it was Lockwood's turned to have a ribbon tied to his lance and she was almost absolutely sure that he was going to pick her.

The crowd waiting in anticipation as he looked around the crowd looking for a lady, but Caroline knew.

His eyes darted quickly back to her and remained there.

He extended his lance towards Lady Caroline.

"If you would do me the honor, your grace." The first thing Caroline did was turn to the king.

He nodded allowing her permission, yet she still hesitated as she stood.

The entire arena was quiet.

She took a red ribbon and tied it at the end of his lance. His gaze never faltered from her own as he backed away and assumed position.

The king did not notice the exchange, but instead encouraged the festivities to move along.

Elijah stood at one end and Lockwood was on the opposite site. Their horses fussed and whinnied as they waited for the king's signal.

It felt like hour before he lowered his hand and the jousting began. Caroline feared for both men as they charged towards each other.

They were both known to be great knights as well as jousters. She did not want to see either one hurt, but knew inevitably one person would be.

Lockwood hit Elijah's right shoulder almost knocking him off of his horse. Caroline could have sworn she heard his shoulder breaking.

They circled around each other again and waited for another signal.

This time the round went faster and Elijah took another blow to his right shoulder, but he held on.

Lady Caroline glanced at Katherine. Her hand was over her mouth and she looked fearful.

Lady Caroline was also gripping her seat tightly. She enjoyed the tournaments, but this one in particular was putting her on edge.

After a third blow Elijah had been defeated.

The king made no remark, but instead clapped at Lockwood's victory.

The rest of the tournament lasted the entire day. She was growing weary during the last round and was ready to return to the castle.

The last part of the day would be a grand dinner, which would include the champion jousters from both countries. The king would chose one champion to sit at his table and the people were anticipating this decision.

The king stood for a final time to speak.

"I have chosen a champion to sit at the king's table." He spoke. "This man not only defeated my own brother, but defeated every opponent that he went against throughout the day. He is from my future queen's country and is a champion in his own right. I choose Tyler Lockwood to sit and dine with us tonight."

Lockwood grinned eagerly as the king chose him.

Lady Caroline made the mistake of looking at him, but was shocked to see that he was already staring at her.

This time the exchange did not go unnoticed by the king. He was not angered by this, but merely curious of the champion's intentions.

* * *

**AN: I will make you guys a promise now.**

**Tyler and Caroline will be nothing in this fic. It will just be a thought in Caroline's head even though Tyler may want something to come out of it.**

**Caroline will play no part in it. The king however… is not pleased with how bold the knight is. **

**Now we also have his mother in the mix.. she will also try to bring the queen down and were slowly trying to get Tanya out of the mix. **

**But please review and leave your thoughts, concerns, suggestions.. etc **

**And follow me on**** tumblr**** if you haven't: ****belchel**


	4. The Mad King

**The Mad King**

In the Kings chambers, Caroline stood alone awaiting the arrival of the King. He had requested to meet her right before the feast in the great hall later that evening.

She did not know why her stomach fluttered as she anticipated his arrival. She held onto her abdomen willing the butterflies to subside.

He was not a cruel man. That she had to tell herself many times, but still the thought of angering the king and doing something wrong always lingered in the back of her mind.

The door calmly opened and the King walked inside slowly like he had so many times before in the past week.

Caroline wasn't sure if she would ever get used to the sight of him. He took her breath away each time and she always had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

He took his riding gloves off and set them on a nearby table. He unlatched his sword belt and set them on top of his gloves.

His motions were painfully slow and Caroline's heart was beating painfully fast.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from your ladies, Caroline." He walked until he stood in front of her. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"You are not, your grace." She smiled genuinely at him. "There is plenty of time to prepare for the feast."

He began to walk past her and motioned her to take a seat near the window. Once seated, she looked up at him. He was deep in thought, but still hadn't spoken.

"What troubles you, your grace? You seem deep in thought."

He finally looked down at her, but didn't smile.

"I have never been presented with a situation such as this, princess." He told her honestly. "I am not sure how to approach it without coming off cruel."

"Surely you could just tell me." Her heart was slamming against her chest, but she was beginning to piece together exactly why she was here.

"Lockwood." The two-syllable name caused Caroline to jump. His eyes narrowed at her reaction. He decided to press for more information. "What does that man mean to you?"

"I knew him once." Her words were vague.

"Knew him how my dear princess? I promise you that I am a patient man, but I will not settle for that ambiguous answer."

He stood in front of the chair she was seated in and leaned down so that they were level. He placed his hands on either side of the chair waiting for a response.

"I did not know him intimately if that's what you were implying, your grace." Caroline put her head down trying to hide the crimson color rising in her cheeks.

He lifted her chin with one finger forcing her to look at him.

"I know that you didn't bed him." He told her. "_I _took that from _you_ the night of our wedding dear princess. I was not questioning your innocence. I want to know your feelings towards him."

"I was enchanted by him when I was a girl. He asked me to tie a ribbon on his lance at each jousting tournament I have ever attended. It was silly, really."

The King stood up and backed away from her. He turned around so that he now faced the window losing himself in his thoughts once more.

It seemed like a century before he spoke again.

"I've seen that look in a man's before eyes, princess." He was careful with his next words. He knew his wife was still very young and naïve to the ways of the world.

"He wants you." He started to explain. "He wants you in the only way that I'm allowed to have you. I assure you that I will go through great lengths to make sure you are not put in a compromising position. He may be eating at our table, but I swear to god that I will kill him myself if he touches you."

"I would never –"

"I am not saying that you would do anything." He told her. "I'm worried about what he might do. You my dear are no match for a man when it comes down to it. You may be above that man, but he will have you beneath him before you can scream for help. That is the reality of the situation. It is my job to protect you and I'll be damned if I ever let you out of my sight when he's around."

"Your grace. I assure you he would not force me –"

"I will hear no more protest from you." He silenced her quickly. "I do not care how well you know that man, but it ends now."

"Then end things with Tanya."

"I assure you that the situation is not the same, princess." He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"Why is it okay for you to be with her? Can I not have another man warm my bed as well?"

He dropped down to her level again and grabbed both of her shoulders.

"No, you may not princess. Do not defy me ever again with a silly notion such as that. I have warned you already about that reckless little mouth of yours and if you can't close it. I will give you something to close it with."

"It's just not –"

"Leave it alone, princess." He dropped his hands from her shoulders.

She was pissed at him.

_Livid._

She stood up and stomped her feet as she began to walk away from him. He grabbed her by her forearm causing her to slam right into his chest.

"You are such a foolish, girl." He murmured as he threaded one of his hands in her long golden locks. His lips were close to hers and Caroline could almost taste the minty scent coming from his mouth.

"I am not a girl." She corrected him. She placed both of her hands on his chest trying to break away, but this time he wouldn't let her budge. "I am a woman."

"Ah, but you act like a little girl, princess. You see, I came here to protect you and you want to argue with me about my mistress."

"It doesn't seem fair, your grace."

"The world isn't fair." He reminded her. "And as a woman, you should know that."

Caroline decided that she heard enough. "Let me go."

He chuckled and slightly tightened his grip on her. She squirmed more in his arms causing other senses to heighten.

"If you keep moving like that I promise you that we will be late to the feast."

"I have no idea –" Then she felt it. "Oh."

She quickly stopped her movements realizing exactly what she was doing to him.

He dropped his around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. She took a slight step away from him, but didn't flee right away.

"Will you call me to your room tonight?" She asked him hopefully.

"I am afraid that I will not." He told her honestly.

Caroline could have sworn that she felt her heart ripping in two as he spoke those words.

* * *

Lady Caroline sat nervously at the dinner table.

The King had yet to arrive and Lady Tanya was missing the entire time they were preparing for the feast.

He was already not coming to see her tonight. Why must he see Lady Tanya so early in the evening?

Caroline jumped as Esther; the dowager Queen took a seat at the table.

"A penny for your thoughts, princess? You look troubled."

"I am quite alright." She smiled weakly at the dowager.

"Would it have something to do with the King and Lady Tanya?" Caroline's eyes locked with Esther's.

_Of course she knew._

"They are not here." Caroline told the dowager. She tried not to look weak, but the King with another woman made her so.

"If I were to perhaps give you some advice?" She asked kindly. Lady Caroline nodded allowing her to continue. "She won't be her for long. You mustn't worry so much as to what the King involves himself in. You must work on securing a future for England. That is your priority here. If the King wants seek his pleasure elsewhere, let him. But you my dear are going to be a Queen. You will always been in the Kings bed no matter how many mistresses he has."

"It's insulting." She told the Queen.

"It's the way of the world." She said honestly. "If you want his favor you will give the King an heir."

The King entered the great hall _alone _moments later. Caroline let out a sigh of relief as he neared the table.

But that didn't stop Lady Tanya from trailing behind him only a few minutes later.

_At least they were trying to be discreet._

But everyone _already knew_ because Tanya looked directly at Caroline as she took a seat at the royal table only seats away from the King.

_This was unacceptable. _

The dowager was even scowling at her son.

Caroline could feel her corset tighten, but then her attention was quickly diverted to a new arrival at the table.

_Tyler Lockwood._

He sat across from the princess and smiled when she made eye contact with him. She did not dare look at the King after their brief exchange.

Caroline spoke very little throughout the entire feast and honestly just wanted to retire to her bedroom.

But another side of her wanted to drink all the ale she could get her hands on and pass out before she had time to think of the King with another woman.

Caroline made her way over to her ladies as dinner ended in an attempt of distracting herself.

She did not want to see the King dance with his mistress even though he had yet to go that route.

She chatted idly with the ladies until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

_Lockwood._

"How are you faring this evening, your grace?" Caroline excused herself from her ladies and diverted her attention to the knight.

"I assure you that I am quite well. Are you enjoying your time at court?" She tried to make small talk.

"I am. I think that I may stay for a season." He looked at her hopefully. "If that is alright with you, your grace."

"You may have to take that up with the King." She told him. "I am afraid that is not my call."

His eyes grew dark and his voice turned serious.

"His eyes have not left your face since I came over." Sir Lockwood pointed out with one eye on the King.

Klaus' expression was without emotion. He was observing the interaction, not quite sure what to make of it.

But he was certain of Sir Lockwood's intentions.

"He's merely curious." Caroline pointed out. "I'm sure it is nothing."

Sir Lockwood's face went soft. His sweet Caroline's mind was as virginal as he remembered. "My sweet, Caroline."

Her face turned a dark shade of red. "You cannot call me that!" She hissed quietly.

"Were you not the beautiful little girl that tied her ribbon to my lance all those years ago?"

"I was a young, foolish girl. I believed in fairy tales and perhaps once a knight, but now I'm married to the King of England. That Sir Lockwood is no joke."

"The King seems to take your marriage as a joke. Look at what he is doing to you right now. You are newlyweds and he'd rather spend his time with his mistress than you."

"Your words are treason, Sir Lockwood."

"They are true, your grace." His stare was cold. "Someone as beautiful as you deserves to be cherished. He spits on the ground you walk on."

"I am going to walk away from you, Sir Lockwood." She told him. "I cannot have you speak of my husband that way. You put me in a compromising position."

"I do not wish for you to feel that way." He reached his hand out to hers and grabbed it. Lady Caroline quickly tried to pull away, but he slightly tightened his grip.

Caroline didn't want to seem distressed, so she stopped fighting.

"Let go of my hand." She yanked back once more.

He listened and released her hand.

Lady Caroline looked over at the King again only to realize that he was not where her eyes left him.

She scanned the entire room and could not see him. Her first instinct was to look for Tanya, who was luckily still in the room.

She left Lockwood standing still as she hastily made her way out of the great room.

_She had to find the King._

Her first instinct was his chambers, but she knew he wouldn't have gone there. Her thoughts were running at about a mile a minute until she came up with a solution.

_The Throne Room_

She raced to the other side of the castle until she came face to face with two guards.

"Your grace." They bowed to her, but still did not grant her entry.

"Is the King in there?" She asked them boldly.

"He does not wish to be disturbed." One of the guards told her.

"I am the future Queen of England. You will let me through."

They hesitated for a second, but eventually let her in.

She entered the room not ready for the scene before her.

"I said that I did not –"

The King's eyes landed on Caroline's and his words stopped.

"You're very brave, princess." He sat on top of the throne with a goblet in hand. He was slouched and looked somewhat a mess.

Caroline had never seen the King in such a state.

"You left." She told him. "Why?"

"You compromised yourself." He told her. "He touched you."

"He reached for my hand which if you would have stayed long enough you would have seen me try to pull away."

"Did he hurt you?" He asked her concerned.

"No." She answered honestly remembering that he did let her go when she asked.

"My suspicions have been confirmed then." He smirked. "The boy has feelings for my wife and now I am not quite so sure where you stand."

He dropped the goblet onto the ground.

She walked up to him and picked up the empty goblet.

"You are drunk." She told him. "I think you need to –"

He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her onto his lap. Caroline gasped and he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"What are you doing?" She asked, but very well _knew_ what he was doing.

He wanted her.

Bad.

He inhaled her scent as he began to place butterfly kisses up her neck and down across her collarbone.

"You taste delicious." He murmured in between kisses. "I can't wait to ravish you." He moved his hands up farther along her waist until he cupped her breasts over her dress.

"Y- you said t- th -that you w- wou – wouldn't visit m – me tonight." Her words were becoming erratic.

"I do not need a bed to take you, princess." He began to fumble with her dress making so that she could straddle his lap.

Her dress was too big.

"Spin around so I can take this damn thing off of you." He deftly removed her dress until she standing in only her corset in a pair of garters.

She felt exposed.

"Come here." He beckoned her with his finger. "Sit on your Kings lap." She successfully straddled him, but didn't get a chance to adjust because the King already took hold of her.

She felt like she was on fire.

He decided that it wasn't enough for her to be in a corset and without thinking he tore the front of it open exposing her breasts to him.

Caroline gasped not sure if she should be upset or impressed, but she didn't have time to think.

Her already pebbled nipple was in his mouth. He sucked gently on one while he paid equal attention to the other one with his fingers.

She was withering at his touch and wasn't sure if she could hold on much longer.

The King released himself from his confinements and lifted Caroline by the waist to position her on top of him.

He looked at her for permission.

She nodded and that was all the confirmation he needed. She quickly adjusted to his length and rolled her hips in sync with his.

Caroline arched her back as he took her other nipple in his mouth and teased it with his teeth. She moaned in ecstasy as he _controlled_ their movements with his large hands.

Even though she was on top, he still managed to maintain control.

"Spin around." He told her as he released her nipple. She lowered herself on the King in a reversed position and began to work herself up and down the Kings length.

He grabbed onto her breast for support as she slammed into him.

"Klaus." She moaned his name as she felt him fill her completely.

He decided to change positions once again and stood up flipping them over so that Caroline was seated on the Kings throne.

"Tell me what you want, princess."

"You." She managed to say. "I want you." She felt her release rising at the same time he did.

They reached their peak at the same time riding out their orgasm. They stilled their movements and stayed fixed in that position.

Their hearts beat frantically and were solely fixed on one another not realizing that the entire time someone else was watching them.

* * *

**AN: Okayyy guysss let me know what you think **

**I personally loved writing this chapter. I LOVE a jealous Klaus.**


End file.
